Sympathy for the Devil
by Son of Cupid
Summary: Percy never an ordinary boy even in the realm of the gods because frankly he isn't even a son of any gods but of something much older and scarier. So what will happen when a broken boy is thrown in a pantheon that he doesn't even belong in? And the ancient feud he is thrown in as well? MA/very dark.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own PJO or its characters Rick Riordan does. I also don't own the song _Sympathy for the Devil_ the Rolling stones do and I say this because it will be referenced through the story.**

 **Warning:** This story with have sex, descriptive acts of torture or bloodshed, and in this chapter mention and attempt at rape but note **I do not like it because it is very sad and leaves the victim feeling helpless even afterwords but there will be none in this story at all. so if you get triggered by this please leave now and if there is any more warnings I will post them. Thank you and please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Sympathy for the Devil

In the darkness of an apartment building sat a teenager about the age of sixteen. The boy sat in the middle in a wooden chair in a psychopathic way and his face had a devilish grin. The boy looked to be about "6'2, with raven black hair that had made it to his eyebrows in the front and in the back and sides it was shaved down almost to a military buzz, his clothes were all black even his finger-less gloves, his facial features showed a strong jaw that had any women and some men want him, no facial hair, his right ear had a silver straight por spike barbell earring, and his eyes were a different story. Both eyes had the color of blood swirling together making it look like a blood pool and the scar that ran from the top of his forehead that ran over his right eye in a vertical line to his jaw made his eyes more noticeable.

The thing though was he was sitting in the middle of a blood bath. His hair was matted together with blood and his hands were the color of crimson. His face still had a huge grin and when his eyes roamed around the apartment you could tell his grin grew larger. All around him were body parts a leg there, an arm over by the fridge, a chest cavity on the the couch, guts hanging from the ceiling, and in the center of it all was a head.

The head had was ugly even before it was ripped from the body. Under all the blood you could see a five o'clock shadow, a balding head, and dull brown eyes. That head used to belong to one Gabe Ugliano. And the one to rip it from the body was one Perseus Than Jackson.

Before we go any further though I think we should backtrack to the very beginning. Before young Perseus was even born.

* * *

 **1990**

The year was 1990 and a women with a skinny build at about "5'5 had blue eyes, brown hair, soft features, and was about twenty years of age. This women was Sally Jackson and right now is one of the worst time of her life. She had tears trailing down her face because she was just kicked out of her roommates apartment.

She was kicked out because of the lies and rumors of her being a prostitute from her old job where she was just fired as well. When her roommate learned of this she kicked her out and right now Sally sat in the rain in an alleyway with nothing but a bag of the little things she had.

Sally hasn't felt this much sadness since her parents died in a plane crash when she was five and her uncle Rich's death of cancer two years ago. Sally was broken out of her sadness when a man came up to her.

"How much?" the man had a rough voice.

"Excuse me?" Sally looked up to see a man with a suit on a belly that prevents you from seeing his belt, bald head, ugly face, and dull green eyes. Next to the man stood two big body guards that look like walls and also had black suits on but had black hair and both had brown eyes, probably twins by the same facial structure.

"How much? As in how much are you?" the man didn't sound like he wanted to be repeated again.

"I am not a hooker!" Sally went to walk away but the man grabbed her with his left hand since his right was occupied with an umbrella.

"Come on sweaty just one time." that's when Sally got out of his hold.

"No! You disgusting pervert!" she went to walk away but was a little late.

"Grab her!" She went to run but tripped and fell from the wet sidewalk.

"You're mine now, Bitch!"

Sally was screaming for help when the bodyguards grabbed her and went to rip her cloths off. Once she was almost undressed she couldn't feel any hands on her no more. And when she went to look up, she nearly regretted it.

The men were ripped apart and in the center of it all stood a man in a black suit about "6'4, with black shoulder length hair, a strong jaw line, had piercing red looking eyes, a strong but soft at the same time facial features, a five o'clock shadow, and a lithe like a fighter. All and all he was the sexiest man Sally ever saw but in his hands had a heart in it and by the way the old man's body was under him she could tell it used to belong to him.

"Shoo sleep, mea est." the man was picking her up and that was the last she remembered.

* * *

Sally woke up on a soft bed and in a night gown from the looks of it she thought. When she got up she was confused because the last thing she that she could think of was when she got kicked out then just like that it all came back to her. She remembered sitting in the rain, then the big man with two bodyguards, then her clothes ripped off, then the blood and body parts, and the sexy man in a suit.

Sally grabbed the closest object that could be used as a weapon which was a vase depicting the fall of Rome. As she was walking the halls she saw the artwork that looked priceless. Some depicted cities with wealth others depicted sins which still showed the beauty of art in it's own right.

As she was nearing the sound of music she raised the vase. When she turned the corner she was in love. Before her was a kitchen about the size of her old room in her old roommates apartment and her old room was decent size. She just was amazed by the room itself and what it housed.

"Well, look who is awake." a smooth sounding voice said with a accent Sally couldn't place but she did know it scared her and made her drop the vase causing her to squeal. "And that was one of my favorites."

"I am so sorry. I will get you another one."

"Its no big deal, I have plenty of more vases." and that's when Sally looked up and noticed the man that saved her.

Instead of the fancy suit he wore yesterday he wore pajama pants with a white t-shirt that Sally thought was still sexy on him. She also noticed he was sitting down at a bar with a plate of food consisting of eggs, bacon, and sausage sided with a cup of coffee.

"Have a seat, you must be starving." she went to pick up the shards of the vase. "Don't, one of the maids will get it."

As he said that a maid with a smile came and picked up the shards. Sally noticed how the maid was very pretty but the man didn't even bat an eye to her instead still looked towards Sally. As she took her seat a plate with the same contents was put in front of her as well as a silver fork but with the tent she could tell it wasn't pure silver.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Well, you are in my humble abode."

"And who are you exactly?"

"Sorry I forgot to mention that. I have many names but most call me Lucifer." As the man said that Sally looked around. She noticed the maid that picked up the vase had purple like skin, fiery red hair that was on fire, wings, and most of all were naked.

When she looked at the man she wanted to scream. He still had those his looks but now had huge black wings coming from his back, red tint to his already tan skin, she could see very sharp canines when he smiled, and atop his head sat a crown full of jewels on his black hair.

"Y-y-you're-"

"Satan, yes. But I always found that name a little harsh I prefer my birth name, Lucifer." Sally didn't know what to do.

"This isn't the usual reaction I get. Usually it involves screaming and them trying to get away and me having to kill them."

"To be truthful I don't know what to do."

"Well that's a first." Sally didn't know what to do but let out a giggle.

"And now you're giggling this is a very different reaction I get." Now she was fully laughing.

"Well I can't stay here that would be asking too much." she said when she was finished laughing.

"Why not?"

"Well one that is a lot to put on you and two you are the devil."

"While it's true I am the devil it is also true you have nowhere to go. Everyone in your family is gone, you Mother and father, uncle and aunt, and your grandparents and from you could tell I have ample room and the maids can get you whatever you want." while he talked he started winning Sally over.

"Maybe I could stay awhile." she said with a blush while looking down.

"Good."

"May I ask two questions though?"

"That was one but go ahead." Lucifer was smiling now.

"Why are you being so nice? And what are the maids?"

"The reason I'm being nice because I'm tired of all the violence and the same thing every day and I want change and when I saw you nearly raped I couldn't handle it no more. I came to the surface and ripped them apart from limb to limb!" Sally put a hand to his chest to try a calm him which worked.

"Thanks." he took a second to close his eyes and took a breath. "I always hated rape. A women should be treated with respect by men. And for the second question the maids are succubus."

At that moment Sally knew she was going to have an eventful life. Only if she knew it wouldn't last long.

* * *

It was a year later and Sally was having the time of her life. She and Lucifer were the bestest of friends and right now they were at a amusement park called Carowinds in between South and North Carolina.

Sally thought back to the time where she was saved by Lucifer and how her time with him made her feel better and lately she has been having feelings for him.

"Come, let's go to the beach." He said with a smirk.

They walked behind a building and flashed away in the shadows and appeared on a pier. They were just walking down it when Lucifer grabbed Sally's hands as they reached the end of the pier.

"Sally."

"Mmm."

"The past year with you has changed my life."

"Luc-"

"Let me finish." Sally nodded her head. "Before I met you, hell before you were born, I wanted everything to burn. I wanted to rule the world and bend it to my will. But when I met you that all changed." He stopped to caress her cheek.

"The day I met you I fell in love. That was different because I never had that feeling before so when I felt it I wanted nothing but to protect you and during that time I wanted you to love me but you never showed it. I thought you didn't love me like I do you and I could live with that but after today I wanted to know do you have any feelings for me?"

At first she didn't answer and he thought she didn't care for him no more so he dropped his hands and started to turn around from embarrassment until he felt warm lips touch his.

"You are the most wonderful man I have ever met and the times with you were the best and yes I love you."

She went to back kissing him and it started to get more intense so Lucifer willed the shadows to drop them off at his no their house and on their bed. Little did they know a man with a white uniform was watching them and heard everything and as a messenger he must deliver the message to his higher ups.

* * *

It is January 16, 1992 and Sally was excited. She was coming back from a check up with her doctor about her baby she is scheduled to have in August and she just couldn't wait to tell Lucifer.

As she pulled up to the secluded house away from the big city she noticed the house was burnt to a shell. Once she noticed this she stopped the car and ran in instantly and straight up the stairs. Once she entered the bedroom she wanted to cry. It was burnt as well with a body on it.

She knew Lucifer couldn't die but he could be sent back to hell by force and could be there for centuries. As she got closer to the body she could see it was a he by the way he had no clothes on and his parts were showing. He also was laying on white feathers and when she got closer she noticed it was wings and above the headboard in blood read ' **YOU SPILT THE FIRST BLOOD. YOU WANT WAR I WILL GIVE YOU A WAR** '.

Sally went to explore the rest of the house and she couldn't find Lucifer anywhere but she did find bodies of both succubus and angels. When she couldn't find him she fell to her knees crying when a note flew to her with words transcribed on it.

"Dear Sally,

They found me and they came looking for you and I didn't tell them where you were. An archangel by the name of Gabriel came and brought angels with him to force me back to Hell and from what you could tell they succeeded but we destroyed many of them.

Sadly Gabriel got away but the one who told him of us I got a hold of. Please stay safe and watch your back and tell are son I love him. I love you Sally. You were my first and only love. Hopefully we will see each other again.

Love, Lucifer"

Sally pulled the note to her chest and let the tears fall before she got up and did what Lucifer wanted. She tried to move on with her life.

* * *

When Perseus, her son, was one Sally married a man named Gabe Ugliano and that was one of the worst things she did but to hide her son's sent from the angels she would do anything. At first he was nice and caring but soon he turned a little bitter but that was okay until a few years later.

When Percy was six, Perseus preferred it, Gabe turned even more bitter and started coming home drunk and sometimes Gabe used Percy as a maid when Sally was away. Percy never told his mother because he was scared something would happen to her if he did.

When Percy was twelve Gabe hit him for the first time and when Sally asked what happened because he had a black eye he blamed it on a school fight but Sally didn't believe that because she has yet get a phone call from school but Percy kept with that lie.

Then when he turned sixteen it all went to shit. The beatings Gabe dished out got worse but Percy didn't want his mother involved so he took it. This took it's toll on Percy and he changed for the worst. Instead of the happy go lucky kid he turned into a punk you could say and he know cut his hair where the top stayed it's length and the sides were cut short, he also got a piercing at the top of his ear with a straight silver por barbell earring( **look it up if you need too** ), and one night when he was sleeping he felt unimaginable pain in his back and when he looked at it the next morning on the top of his back he had a black tattoo of wings sprouting from the middle of his shoulder blades that he didn't remember getting.

See Percy knew he wasn't the average kid by the way darkness seemed to want to wrap around him or the way his canines could chew through meat like a hot knife cutting through butter or the way his eyes had the color of blood. But still he never remembered getting wing tattoos.

But one day the day that made Percy snap was when his mom came home early in the middle of one of Gabe's beatings and at this point Percy didn't really feel much pain anymore since over the years his pain tolerance raised so now he just screams and begs for a show. And when his mother saw she went to call the cops and Gabe cut her off and stabbed her in the gut killing her in minutes.

"P-Percy please." Percy ran and cradled his mother's head. "I love you and s-so does your father."

"Mom, please." Percy did something he hasn't done in a while. Cry.

"It will be okay, Percy. All will be fine." When she breathed her last breath Percy let out a ferocious roar.

When Percy was done he closed his mother's eyes, got up, and turned to Gabe. Once turned around he noticed Gabe was coming in a corner and when he looked at his reflection he did a double take. His blood looking eyes glowed in the dim light of the apartment, his nails turned to claws sharp enough to shred flesh, and his shirt was ripped off of him showing the muscle he has gained over the years but the thing that was most noticeable thing was his bright white wings folded up behind his back and when he unfolded them for a quick second they probably had a 7-9 foot wingspan.

"What are you?" Gabe sounded like a little girl shaking from a nightmare.

"The wrong person to mess with." and with that Percy launched to Gabe.

The first thing he did was grab both arms and snap the bones. Then when Gabe tried to get away Percy slashed his achilles tendon then broke the lower part of his spine.

"P-please stop." Gabe was crying.

"Stop? Why?"

"Because it hurts."

"Hurts? Do you know what you put me through the past four years? The constant beatings, the threats, and now the death of my mother!"

"I'm sorry."

"Too late to be sorry. When I'm done with you I hope the devil himself puts you through punishment."

And the next two hours Percy tortured Gabe until he was bored. So the next thing he did was rip is arms off followed by his legs. Then ripped the guts from his pot belly and threw them around the room. Next was his heart and then to top it all off his head was ripped clean from his body.

After he was done Percy was covered in blood and all he did was throw a black shirt on followed with his black leather jacket and his finger-less gloves.

And that is where we left off. Percy sitting in the middle of the room surrounded by the body parts of his ex step-father. The reason he was waiting and not leaving before the cops showed up was because he wanted them to catch him and when he heard the door open he smiled even more thinking it was the NYPD until he sensed it wasn't them in fact he didn't know what it was.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading the first installment of Sympathy for the Devil and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **A side note though before the question arises no i am not a satanist or have sympathy for the devil. I am just wanting to write a different story and I think this is different from a lot of Percy Jackson stories on this sight. Also I know I am not the first to do something like this but the other stories are not complete but this will be completed so don't worry.**

 **This story just came to mind and I started writing but I do have the other chapters planned out but I would like to know who would like like Percy to be with and it could be Male or Female or both for all I care but I will like to know before chapter 5 so I will put a poll up. I do not know how frequent updates will be since I have to update my other ones.**

 **I hope y'all enjoyed.**

 **Who do you want Percy to be with? Poll on my profile put in votes before chapter 5. Also Give me any suggestions in the reviews because I read all of them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or its characters Rick Riordan does. I also don't own the song _Sympathy for the Devil_ the Rolling stones do and I say this because it will be referenced through the story nor do I own _Lucifer the show_ DC does.**

 **Warning:** This story will have sex, descriptive acts of torture or bloodshed, In this chapter there will be underage drinking.

* * *

Angels and Demons

"Well, I wasn't expecting that."

Was the words Percy had come out of his mouth the instant a weird smell that can only come from a forge and another one that smells of wheat but the weirdest of them all was it was coming from the other side of the front door.

"Hello? Somebody in here?" Percy heard a male voice say which was also the one that smelt of wheat. Then he sensed them coming closer so he got up and hid in the shadows to watch.

"Tell me why you wanted to check this place out again." the male voice said.

"I just had this sudden urge to come here. I don't know why." This time it was a female voice, the one that smelled of a burning hot forge.

"I know one thing is we check this place out and go back to camp. Remember all we are here for is the demigod and right now we are in the wrong direction."

"I know, I know, It's just this weird feeling and with the war it's stressful... I just want this all to be over."

"I do too." the male said this in a softer voice.

"Let's see what's behind this door, shall we?" the female opened the door and as soon as she did she regretted it. The smell was that of a dead rat in a air conditioning vent that is slowly decaying but worse.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" the male was hacking and the female actually threw up. Percy could only laugh.

As they went around to the living room Percy went around to the kitchen where his mom was fatally stabbed. Once in the kitchen Percy had to look around a bit because his mother wasn't there. The only thing that proved his mom was there was a puddle of blood and a bloody knife. Percy did a little smile and left leaving no trace of him being there.

Once out of the apartment building he had to adjust to the sunlight. See Percy always knew he was different from the way he was raised and the way his body looked. He grew up with no real religion seeing as how his mother always avoided a church, hell even crosses. He also had natural tan skin but the weird part was he hated the sun, he prefered darkness any day which was one reason he never had friends. Also could have been his eyes which usually scared people from coming close to him but sometimes people tried to be brave and tried to befriend him then that's when Percy scares them off by talking about satanic rituals and whatnot and he always got a laugh out of it. Sadly for him his genes didn't want to scare people off sometimes so with his scary attitude and blood red eyes came his devilish good looks which sometimes invited people to come closer but still Percy would scare them off.

But anyway as Percy's eyes adjusted to the bright light that was the sun he started walking down the street. As he was walking he heard multiple sirens that belonged to many cop cars and ambulances from his guess. All Percy did was smile and keep walking and of course it being New York especially Manhattan no one could have cared less but to get to their job.

"I need a drink." Percy said before making his way to a bar.

LINE BREAK

High above the world sat a silver city. The city was glorious in the gleaming light that is the sun. Every where the eye could see was shiny buildings that were made of silver hence the silver city. Housing these magnificent houses where the only beings that could survive this plain.

Angels.

One particular angel could be seen running through the streets. This angel was trying his best to get through the crowd at the market streets to get to the high castle that looked over the beautiful city.

Once he was through the main gates he made it to the main hall where a silver throne with no occupant but around the throne stood seven angels known as the archangels. From the left to right stood Jerahmeel the awakener, Jegudiel the Glorifier, Sealtiel the Intercessor, Uriel the Light, Raphael the healer, Gabriel the Herald, and Michael the Guardian or also known as the General of God's army. All had shocked expressions at seeing the young messenger.

"What is it young one?" Uriel asked. Being the archangels also meant age.

The archangels where the first set of angels, of course the first was Samael sadly he wasn't with them any more.

"We found him, sir." the angel went to bow. It was a dream for a young angels to meet the archangels.

"Please, don't." Michael held his hand up to stop the angel from bowing. Afterwards to tell his friends he met the archangels.

"What shall we do brothers?" this time it was Gabriel who asked.

"I do not know." Michael was starting to rub his chin.

"YOU KNOW WE CAN NOT LET A NEPHILIM LIVE." Gabriel always was the hot head but no one said anything because they knew it would just make him mad.

"Calm brother." Sealtiel said in a calm voice. He was always the peaceful one. "Father what shall we do?" he asked in a bow.

" **Bring the boy to me Michael. Do not harm him or there will be punishment.** " A Grandfather like voice said but there was no source.

"Why should we let the hell spawn live Father? Do you not know what he will be capable of?" Gabriel was furious.

" **Patience, My son. He can change we just need time. And I would love to see my grandson after all.** " After that was said Gabriel did the only thing he could think of and fly off.

"Let him vent while I get the child." Michael finally spoke up. "Prepare my arrival brothers for this will be a tricky one." with that Michael expanded his wings and flew down to where Percy was at.

Line Break

In the depths of the world sat a throne of darkness. All around the throne was fire and screams of the damned souls. The punisher or warden as you could say sat on his throne of darkness with the darkest look he could muster. The man that sired a child with his true love years ago. The Devil sat on his throne but something was off with him.

His usual handsome face was not there instead of the handsome man with dark hair, a five o'clock shadow, and blood red iris sat a man with no skin on his head but muscle that could scar anyone with just one look and his iris where a fiery red and his sclera were black as night ( **Look at Lucifer's devil form in Lucifer the show** ). Atop his head sat his golden crown of jewels. His uniform consisted of fur all around but this fur was not your average wolf pelt but a sabre tooth tiger pelt that he has had since the first one was created. On his back were white wings that expanded to a ten foot wingspan. His wings were soft but also hard as titanium.

He was brought out of his thinking by a very beautiful women with black hair and fiery red tips at the end.

"Lucifer, I found your son." the women said coming closer.

"Where is he?" he asked in a somewhat worried voice not wanting to show to much emotion.

"At a bar in Manhattan, New York."

"No doubt my Brothers also found him too."

"Most likely. What shall we do?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Azrael, what do you think?" Lucifer asked his right hand man or in this case women.

"Well, I would say you should go up there to him but that would be too risky. It will take to long to get out. I say we send Lilith." Azrael said with her calculating dark eyes.

"Why not send you?"

"You know me Lucifer, I can get carried away sometimes especially around pagans. Remember the middle ages, the Black Death?"

"Don't remind me. I could barely handle all those souls." He took a second to breath even though he didn't need to. "Lilith, Please go protect my son. Bring him here please."

"I could get use to the devil saying please to me." The black haired women with fiery red tips said. "But yes I will get him here. I could always use a new play thing."

"That women will be the death of me." He said with a sigh. "Now where were we?" Lucifer said this as he turned back to the man in front of his throne.

In front of Lucifer's throne stood a man on his knees with two spears on his left and right aiming at his head by two very big demons. That man was one Gabe Ugliano and that was the last words that was audible before the screaming started.

Line Break

Percy finally entered the bar and luckily there was only two people. One was a drunken fool in the corner the other was the bartender with a gut and balding hair with a goatee.

"I want the strongest thing you got." the bartender went to pour a shot when he forgot something.

"Sorry buddy ID first. You don't look twenty one." as he said this he looked down at Percy's finger less gloves to see dried blood on his fingers.

"Sir I don't want any trouble so Please leave my bar." But as he was saying this he was grabbing his phone only for Percy to interrupt him by smashing his face into the bar knocking him out.

"Thank Christ he shut the fuck up." He grabbed the bottle of vodka and went to pour a shot but decided to throw the glass behind him and took a swig straight from the bottle.

"Much Better." As he said this another man walked into the bar.

The man had black short hair that had a faded look. His build was that of a swimmer but his height was at least a 6'4. His face had no facial hair, had light blue almost white looking eyes reminding him of the open sky, and his facial features were that of a stern warrior. And once he made eye contact with Percy he smiled and walked over.

"Hello Percy." His voice was soft but stern at the same time like drawing you in but waiting to strike.

"How do you know my name?" Percy asked suspiciously

"Let's not worry about that right now. Why don't you come with me?"

"My mom always said stay away from strangers especially the ones who look like a model." As he went to take another swig of vodka he stopped by what was said next.

"Even your uncle."

"What did you just say?" Percy put the vodka down.

"I said I was your uncle from your dad's side."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, if you -" the stranger was cut off by the door opening again but this time it was a women.

The women that just walked in reminded Percy a lot of his mom. She had black hair with fiery red tips at the end, soft facial features, and blue eyes but stood at about 5'7 stature and looked about 20. Her outfit was the weirdest though instead of jeans and a shirt. She wore tight leather pants, combat boots, and a black tank top.

" _Michael."_ The women growled.

" _Lilith._ " The now known Michael said through gritted teeth.

"Well I guess the Party is about to start." Lilith said before turning into a fiery goddess with a whip made of flames and wings made of flames sprouting from her back but they were nowhere near the size of Percy's wings or Michael's. As Lilith transformed so did Michael where she turned to her demon form Michael turned full angel with his bronze colored wings expanding up to eight feet, Silver armour appearing around his chest, arms, legs, and part of his wings he also produced a silver sword with a 43 inch double-edged blade and a 11 inch grip with a cruciform hilt but at the tip of the sword it was producing white hot flames. That was Percy remembered before being knocked unconscious.

* * *

 **I'm Back. I know I only posted one chapter then left for 3 months and I'm sorry for that. I ain't going to go in to detail why I wasn't here but it had to do with some life issues so yeah that sucked but I don't want to dwell on it. I really hoped yall liked this chapter even though it was sort of all over the place. I don't have a beta yet and if anyone wants to beta this story you can ask until then I take full credit for any mistake also have any questions about story or mythology you can ask me because a lot of sources are different and I will tell you what im doing so if you look something up and get confused just ask i will answer the best I can.**

 **I went back and changed something last chapter instead of Percy having black wings he has white ones. Ya'll might be confused why I did that and made Michael's black even though he is an angel but it will be explained later on. I was really excited with the reviews I got last chap they were really supportive and who knows I might have a surprise for yall soon. but I think I have to respond to yall since yall took the time to review.**

 **SpartanWarrior11:** Love the story I can't wait to read more and If I may I hope you don't give him a pairing.

 **I appreciate the compliment and I know you don't want him to have a pairing but what I have in mind is for him to have a pairing but I do hope you still read and enjoy the story but don't worry it wont happen for a while and it won't happen suddenly.**

 **Sir Chasm:** Great, an evil Percy story. I am so jumping on my bed right now out of excitement. Whee.

 **This comment cracked me up because this could have been sarcastic or just real excitement it was hard to choose. but thanks for enjoying it.**

 **Davechaosity319:** Is Percy gonna be evil?

 **Yes and no thats really hard to answer but what do you think it would be seeing him in this chapter. just wait and yall will see a lighter but also a much darker sides of Percy in this story.**

 **perseusberserker:** good beginning! as for the pairing: Bianca di angelo

 **thank you and personally I do think Bianca would be a good choice and it aint used as much**

 **Sithdoom:** Great story so far!

Pairings, I don't know, I personally would prefer female, (never was on board with Percy x Nico) but thats just me.

 **Thanks and we all have opinions so thats all fine and dandy and right know Thalia is in the lead.**

 **So Far I think this story is doing great and I hope it stays this ways. So I want to ask all yall a question and I am going to do this every chapter to know yall a little more.**

 **What do yall want to see in the future in this story?**

 **I hoped yall enjoyed and will see yall next time hopefully :)**

 **Poll status:**

Thalia: 4

Will: 2

Bianca: 2

Hazel: 1

Athena: 1

OC(angel female) :1

 **Ps. I added an oc for angel female hope yall like it.**


	3. The Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO Rick Riordan does. I also don't own the song** _**Sympathy for the Devil**_ **The Rolling Stones do or the Show** _ **Lucifer**_ **DC does.**

 **Warning: This story contains sexual content and acts of torture and bloodshed.**

* * *

The Awakening

"Where am I now?" Percy asked no one in particular waking up. "And where the fuck is my clothes?"

When Percy looked down he had an ugly orange colored shirt on with black lettering, he was also wearing tan cargo shorts, with no shoes or socks on, and his gloves were gone and so was the dried blood. When Percy looked around he noticed he was sitting on a white bed and the room was also mostly white with the exception of a brown wooden table next to the bed. Everything seemed pretty normal except for the blonde boy with blue eyes and good looks staring at him.

"Can I help you?" Percy asked with annoyance seeing how he couldn't find his clothes but at least his piercing was still in.

"No." Was the short reply from the boy. Percy noticed he was staring directly at his eyes.

"Can you stop staring?" Percy was getting really annoyed.

"Yes." The boy immediately looked away.

"Where is my clothes?" Percy moved to sit at the right side of the bed getting closer to the boy.

"We burned them."

"YOU WHAT?" Percy grabbed the boy by his collar. "Where is my jacket?"

"Here, here it is." the boy held up Percy's black leather jacket. He was physically shaking. Lucky for him Percy dropped him and grabbed his jacket and put it on.

"Your lucky you didn't burn this or I would have had to burn you." As he said this the door opened allowing light to pour in and the shape of a man in a wheelchair roll in.

"No one is burning anyone." The man said so calmly. "Now Will can you explain what happened here?" The blonde boy nodded.

 **LINE BREAK**

"What do you mean he just disappeared?" The Devil asked deathly calm to his number one demon.

"I don't know after the battle with your brother he was just gone." The fiery haired demon said all beaten up.

"You don't know? YOU DON'T KNOW?" Lucifer said smashing his fist into the right arm of his throne before standing and started to pace around. Everyone around could tell he was mad no pissed because he was in his 'Devil look' with no skin and all muscle and white wings spread out. Usually he walked around as a normal man unless he was pissed. "How could you just lose my son?"

"All I know is when I went for his unconscious body, courtesy of your brother by the way, he was gone but I could smell magic around the area where he was. It smelt old like ancient. Like Greek. But I only had seconds before your brother got his bearings so I had to come back."

"IRRUMABO!" Lucifer said before falling in his seat. "Do these Greeks not know who they are messing with?"

"I'm sorry master. Please forgive me?" Lilith said going down on one knee.

"All is forgiven. But those greeks have something coming to them. In the meantime Azrael have you seen anything about Sally?"

"No Lucifer." A soft voice said beside his throne.

"No doubt the Angels got to her. Probably masked her soul so you couldn't find her." Lucifer said in defeat. "I swear to the heavens above if those Greeks so much as scratch my boy I will UNLEASH HELL UPON EARTH AND WATCH AS THE FOUR HORSEMEN TEAR EVERYTHING APART!" As Lucifer finished his rant he went back into his regular form. "Azrael, You know what to do. I trust you can train and protect him."

"I can but Lucifer if he is fated to fight in a war you know I can't do anything about that."

"I know that's why you will train him. Also don't go around killing everyone. Not yet atleast."

"I can't promise that."

"I know." The Devil let out a sigh. "Come we have much to discuss."

The devil led both Azrael and Lilith down the halls to a better meeting area without prying ears.

 **LINE BREAK**

"You really think this is a smart idea?" A man in dark robes, black as night wings, and dark skin asked another man sitting in a throne of bones but this man was completely different. The man stood 10 feet tall, had white like albino skin, and had dark robes that encircled his body.

"No, not at all. But I have no choice. It's this or the death of my son and I can't let that happen."

"I know but do you not remember what happened last time we crossed paths with the Devil. He burned half of Rome down. Do you honestly think stealing his lover and the mother of his only son would cause any justice?"

"No, but I won't let _my_ only son die."

"You don't get it do you, Hades? If he catches wind of what you are doing he would not only kill your son he will torture him in front of you and then your daughter. Also what about me? Huh? If he sends Azrael after me she will have no problems killing me. I may be a death god but she is far older. She is the Angel of Death, the first ever created, and her dagger do you know what it does to someone?"

"No." Hades was not liking where this is going.

"That dagger could wipe out an immortal with a single slice. But it doesn't just kill you, no it wipes you essence away sending an immortal straight to the void. No chance to reform." Thanatos let out a sigh. "And don't let me even get started on those horsemen of his."

"I get it." Hades let out a growl. "But he is like me just a different mythology."

"No Hades, you two are nothing alike. He was the first of his kind, the smartest, and the deadliest and that women there kept the Beast away. Now you have taken her and if he finds out it could be the end of the gods." Thanatos said before turning away.

"And just where do you think you are going." Hades was agitated.

"I'm going to get a drink and pray to my mother to see if she could protect me." As he said that Thanatos was gone.

"What have I done?" Hades asked no one and looked towards the women that fell for the Beast.

 **LINE BREAK**

Will was showing Percy around. After the incident in the infirmary Will stood at least five feet away from Percy but the latter cared less. As Will talked about camp Percy only half listened. Instead he thought of his mother and the last thing she gave him. They didn't have a lot of money to begin with and when Percy's big sixteen came around they couldn't do much. But at least he got a blue cake.

Percy's mom knew Percy was antisocial and she also knew why people avoided him like the plague. But he was always like a puppy around here. He always would open up and be a different kid then when he was around others. She knew he liked black clothing even in the hot scourging summer. So she saved up as much as possible and got him a leather jacket. It was black in color with bronze zippers for pockets. And boy he loved it.

"Wait a second." This stopped Will in his tracks. "How did I end up in this place?"

"Oh yeah that." Will rubbed the back of his neck. "You just appeared out of nowhere really. You were wearing your clothes but they had blood all over them. Funny you didn't have a drop on you."

"Really?" Percy was really surprised seeing how he was caked in blood bringing a smile to his face.

"Something wrong?"

"No, not at all."

"Okay, well after finding you we brought you to the infirmary. That was a few hours ago." Will looked at his watch. "Wow! I got to go. I have an archery class to go to. The Hermes Cabin is just down there. Ask for Travis he will know why you are there." Will said before dashing off.

"Finally."

Percy started to walk around the place hugging the jacket closer to him keeping his head down. When he looked up he saw a child looking at him. The child was boy with dark hair, dark as night eyes, and pale skin. Percy didn't know why he but he followed the kid into the woods and when he was out of sight of everyone the child was gone.

Percy turned and was pinned against a tree. When he looked his jaw dropped. Instead of a male child stood a female with dark raven hair that fell past her shoulders, swirling pools of darkness as eyes, and pale skin that looked absolutely flawless.

"You look a lot like you father."

 **Long time no see. Sorry about the wait Lady's and Gents I hope this was okay. I know I been gone for awhile but I will do better starting off by updating all my stories not at once of course. So I decided to update this story to chapter five then move on to Uictoria ut Roma then update to Chapter ten then move to The Underworld's Seed to finish that off about chapter five or so then move back here.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter and again I'm very sorry about the wait but sometimes life just throws a curveball at you. Enough of that on to the reviews.**

 **Sibyis Langdon:** I like Percy having a angel gf to be like a yin and yang situation also which is Percy's wing white his the devil's son make it at least black or a black wing that eventually turns white at the bottom

 **I would like him having an angel girlfriend as well but most people want Thalia and like I said I'm letting the people choose. And the reason Percy's wings are white and not black like most people would do is because of his father and if you don't know about Lucifer's real name and what it means go look it up or wait a little bit for the story to progress.**

 **Perseusberserker:** he should've just sat at the bar drinking vodka while lilith and michal are fighting.

 **Yes that would be funny but not practical seeing how he shifted to his angel form beside Percy hitting him during the shift with his wings or blast of changing.**

 **SpartanWarrior11:** Your finally back man it's been a while please stay with the story now I can't take such a long wait again.

 **Yeah sorry about that *scratches the back of neck* I hate to disappoint I really do but I couldn't sadly and I really love this story and it's progress already but I will update to Chapter 5 before moving on that I promise.**

 **RAGE Ace:** i would say oc or bianca

 **Yeah that's good choices, I approve.**

 **The God of Darkness and Ice:** Percy needs to be powerful like really powerful but you know not to powerful if you know what I mean also what will your schedule be like.

 **I understand and Percy will have great strength and weaknesses so don't worry about that. And this is my main focus but not sure of times really if that's what you are asking.**

 **Cody(guest):** Forget those girls, my two votes are for Will and Nico, I mean Thalia is just majorly hot headed, Hazel has Frank(P.S. good ship for them would be Crystal Animal), and Bianca is way to old.

 **Nice to speak your opinion Will and Nico could be good pairings but Thalia wasn't always hot headed and Nico is still consider older then Percy so saying Bianca is way to old can still be said for Nico but I Like you spoke your mind. Nice.**

 **Feraa:** Yo! I'm baaaaack! I came around to see if you'd updated the other story recently. No? Whyever not? Anyways, this, itself, is a good story. I do hope you continue working on it? So, I kinda don't wanna vote in the poll until the OC is revealed. I would rather know about the personalities before I vote. So my vote is on hold until the OC is shown to us. But I can already tell you that, like Sithdoom, I would rather it be female. I've never been one for slash. So far, I've narrowed my choice down to Persephone, Hestia, Hazel, or Bianca. Maybe Thalia. Not sure yet. And then, once you show the OC, she may be added to the list of potentials.

 **Yeah sorry about that and I understand Why you don't want to vote yet and don't worry you won't wait for long seeing how the OC shows up next chapter. Sorry spoilers. I noticed a lot of people don't want slash and that's all okay with me. I don't mind either way. I never thought of Persephone that's a good one. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Well that was all of them and I hope you enjoyed. Now that Percy is finally at camp what do you think will happen? Also what would happen to Hades if Lucifer finds out? What do you think Percy would do? And do any of you who the four horseman that were referred to during this chapter?**

 **Also this chapter is taking place near the end of** _ **House of Hades**_ **for anyone wanting to know also If you haven't check out** _ **Lucifer**_ **the show it's really good I recommend it to anyone.**

 **Now on too the question for the chapter.**

 **What character would you like to see show up? Or what character do you want to change? How?**


	4. Training Day Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or it's character Rick Riordan does and** _ **Sympathy for the Devil**_ **is owned by the Rolling Stones.**

 **Warning: This story will contain descriptions of torture and sex. Please read at your own risk.**

* * *

 **Training Day Part 1**

"You let her take him!" The anger behind those words could be felt all around.

"I tried to stop her but she is stronger than the average demon." Said a tired voice.

"She is still weaker than you, an angel, Father's General no less!"

"You don't understand, brother. She was able to move faster than me and that was my downfall. She noticed it and used it to her advantage. She tricked me and pinned me down then wrapped me in her fire giving her enough time to escape with the boy." Michael said exhausted and tired of his brother's anger.

"No I understand perfectly. You are losing your touch brother. I think you should step down and let someone new take your place as general." Gabriel said stepping closer to the sitting form of Michael.

"You might be the the angel of strength but I am stronger than you, brother. In more ways than one." Michael said standing facing his brother head on.

"Please Brothers there is no use in violence." Sealtiel said trying to bring peace. Sealtiel stepped between his brothers. Sealtiel wasn't short but compared to Gabriel and Michael he was dwarfed. While Michael stood 6'5 with a swimmers build, Gabriel stood 6'8 and looked like a brick wall and Sealtiel only stood 5'10 and had a muscular body but no where like Gabriel's.

"Fine." Gabriel grunted taking a seat in his throne.

"Thank you, little brother." Michael said to Sealtiel.

"Just trying to keep the Peace." Was all that was said.

"So what is our next move?" Raphael asked moving closer to Michael to check his wounds.

"I do not know." Michael said. "I'm okay Raphael, just some burn marks. I'll heal." He tried and failed to push said brother away.

"I'm the healer am I not? Plus we all know hellfire takes longer to heal then regular fire burns."

"Well I do know two things." A soft voice said.

"What is it, Uriel?" Jerahmeel asked moving to rest his arms on his knees then clasped his hands to rest his head on them.

"For starters I don't think Lilith is the one that took him it looks like the Greeks did and second it looks like our good friend Azrael got ahold of him." This made all the other archangels stop what they were doing.

"Well, this is going to get very interesting." Said Jegudiel with a smirk looking down at what the Greeks call Camp Half-Blood from the Heavens high above Earth.

 **LINE BREAK**

"You look a lot like your father."

The dark haired women smiled at Percy which infuriated him. He pushed her away from him causing her to smirk.

"You know my father?" Percy asked confused.

"Oh yeah. He is known by a lot of people you know." Azrael crossed her arms. The black chiton she wore swayed in the wind.

"How come I never met him?" This pissed Percy off. He was mad at the father he never met. The man who left his mother and let her be with the man who would kill her.

"Well for one thing maybe he didn't want to meet a son who can't even hold his own against a women." Azrael knew she was pushing his limit. "What nothing to say? Well how about that mother of yours? You the one you let die?" That made Percy snap.

Percy took his jacket off and tossed it to the ground and next thing he knew his orange shirt ripped from his wings coming out. They expanded to an eight foot wingspan and glistened in the light. His nails turned to talons and that's when he charged the mysterious woman.

He flew to with speeds to fast for a mortal to catch. He grabbed her and tossed her across the forest through a oak tree. All she did was level herself out and used her hand to slow her down gripping the dirt.

"You sure do have your father's attitude. But I wonder if you have his strength." She said while snapping her head up and smiling at Percy. As she stood Percy couldn't believe what he saw next. Her chiton turned to wings, very large black wings. Her clothes now consisted of a fitted breastplate that was black and depicted death of all kinds, The brutal murder of a man being split apart by horses being held by ropes on his arms and legs, Torture of women who cheated on their husbands in the middle ages, even the common hearth attack was shone on the armour piece. Her battle skirt consisted of black leather and her shoes were like the sandals the ancient greeks wore that went halfway to the knee and that was also black. Across her waist was a belt for a sheath that held a kukri sword and the handle was black but had had silver lining and across her chest was another sheath but held a dagger the had only a black handle that sat a screaming skull looking dead at Percy. All and all the armour complimented her pale skin.

"Let's have some fun." This time she charged Percy which caught him off guard.

She grabbed him and flew smashing him through trees and using him as a guard. Azrael did this on purpose, she didn't want anyone to stumble across the both of them and she knew if someone did it could be a bloodbath. After dropping him to the ground she landed gracefully a few feet away. Percy used speed to get up and charged her instead of grabbing her he slashed at her but she was too quick, she ducked and punched him in the gut sending him flying a few feet away. Azrael didn't want to kill him but show he was strong and survive when most would be killed, her punch should have broke a few bones at least but Percy got up like nothing happened.

Percy growled and wanted to charge again but knew this woman was too strong fighting like this so he turned and flew knowing she would follow. Azrael smiled knowing he is running on instinct and not anger like he was. She followed knowing she is faster she slowed to follow him. Percy pushed himself using the wings he didn't know how to use eventually he went to fast for the woman to catch up so once he reached a clearing he flew up. Once he saw the woman reach the clearing and looked around for him he striked.

Diving at her breaking the sound barrier that creating a sonic boom that could be heard all around he created a crater with him and the woman in the middle. Once the dust cleared Percy could be seen lying in the middle dazed with a blade pointing at his throat. He looked up to see the woman smiling down at him.

"I must admit that was smart, it has been years since someone had the jump on me like that. Do you yield?" All Percy could do was nod knowing he was beat. Azrael put her sword away and offord him a hand up. He accepted confused why she was being nice.

"Why are you nice all of a sudden?" Percy dusted himself off but worried knowing his jacket was way back there but didn't know where the area was.

"The things I said were supposed to get you riled up, so I can see what you are made off. I will say you were smart knowing you couldn't beat me head on so you pulled that stunt." Azrael reverted her wings back to her chiton hiding her armour. "Here I know this means something to you." She handed Percy his jacket which appeared out of nowhere.

"Thank you." Percy put his jacket on relishing in the fact he can still smell his mother's scent somewhat. "I never asked. What's your name?"

"Azrael."

"Interesting name." Percy started releasing something though. He just fought someone and didn't really know how to fight.

"Most people don't know my name but call something everyone knows. Death." Then something hit Percy. First when he killed his stepfather and how he transformed into a beast, second a woman and man fought in a bar and both summoned weapons out of nowhere, third he appeared at a camp he never heard of, and lastly he followed a mystories boy into the woods which led him to fight this woman named Azrael who just called herself death. This day keeps getting better and better.

"I can see you are about to have a melt down." Azrael gently put a hand on his shoulder. "Whatever you do, do not freakout. I know this can be hard."

"Did you really just say that?" Percy started to pace back and forth. "My mother just died and I just learned I'm going insane and you say not to freak out."

"First off you mother's not dead but taken and Second you're not insane, well everyone has to be a little insane to survive but you're not completely crazy." Percy stopped pacing.

"My mothers alive?" Percy was shocked by this. So shocked he had to sit down on a nearby stump.

"That isn't even the best part. Did I mention that your father is the Devil himself." Could this day get any more crazier.

 **And this chapter is finished. I know I promised the female oc would be in this chapter but she will be in the next one. This chapter is a two parter and the next part will be put out tomorrow and will be longer than this one but won't be as much action but more talking but still a chapter to read it will have tell more about history about the past and the poll will stay up till chapter 6 so please go vote. Thalia and the OC are tied for first.**

 **Also most of these names like Azrael are real people in christianity and Azrael is reported to be the Death angel but sometimes depicted as a normal demon but in this story the original death angel. Also I will be introducing demons and I need names so if any of you have some please put them in the reviews and I will need a name for Lucifer's General and I would love to see what yall can come up with. Okay on to the reviews:**

 **Death Fury:** I like the story thus far!

Who do I want Percy with? Well...; Thalia, Hazel, Bianca, Artemis, or Zoe

 **Nice name and thank you. I like your choices but I didn't put Artemis or Zoe on there for many reasons and one being that there are many stories with those as the pairings and I like the pairings but I want something a little different but I hope you will stick around.**

 **DioblosSpawn:** if the vote is still going on I vote the OC female angel. that sounds like it could get really interesting

 **Well the vote is still going on and if you haven't do it in the polls because it will be hard to judge it all in the reviews. And yes this story will be very interesting.**

 **TheCrazedBerserker:** I like where this is going. But i'm kinda sad that you didn't incorporate some of the lyrics in Sympathy for the Devil by the Rolling Stones

 **Thank you and I will incorporate some of the lyrics just not yet just wait a few chapters. Because it will be worth it.**

 **Guest:** hey great story, im looking forward to an update. but have you though about adding maybe artemis or zoe to the list, i think that would be very interesting story wise, anyway, keep up the good work

 **Thank you and I didn't add Artemis and Zoe for the same reason I said earlier just a lot of stories with that pairing but I will say my version of Artemis will be different than most.**

 **Lord Perse:** Plz update.

 **Here you go Lord Perse and another update will be out tomorrow.**

 **Well that's all the Reviews and if any of yall have questions about the story PM me and I'll answer as fast as possible.**

 **What is your favorite character in the story so far? Besides Percy that is. Well that's all for today. See y'all tomorrow.**


	5. Training Day Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or it's character's Rick Riordan does. And The Rolling Stones owns the song** _Sympathy for the Devil_ **I do not.**

 **Warning: This story will contain violence, torture, and sex. Please read at your own risk. Also this chapter has Implied rape. I did not go into detail but you can tell it happened. Thank you you have been warned.**

 **The OC is played by the Actress Lesley-Ann Brandt.**

* * *

 **Training Day Part 2**

 **A few minutes after Azrael explained about the existence of the different Gods**

"So you are saying my mom has been taken but not killed and my father is the Devil as in the one that opposes God? And I was magically put in this camp by Greek gods?" Percy asked not believing this Azrael if that is even her real name.

"Yes." Was the simple answer he was given.

"I have a hard time believing that." Percy was getting frustrated.

"Well let's start with this." Azrael took a seat next to Percy. "After you took the life of your stepfather you want to say one last good bye to your mother did you not?"

"Yes."

"You also noticed when you went to her, her body was gone like it was never there but a puddle of blood. Correct me if I'm wrong." Azrael got no reply. "That's what I figured. I do not know who took her but I do know they didn't just take a body so she must be alive. Your father suspects his brothers took her but I am not so sure. Your father has a lot of enemies and the relationship between your mother and father was serious. He wanted her as his queen but is brother ruined that when he forced him back into hell."

"Wait! You said my father is the Devil as in the one who is the king of Hell. Couldn't he Leave at anytime?"

"Not exactly. He can leave hell yes but it takes a lot of power to do so. Hell is a prison and your father is the warden and God, your grandfather, sent him there for what he did a long time ago. God used a lot of power to do this and he didn't want your father to escape so your father, Lucifer what he likes to be called, has to use a lot of his power to escape. Your father has been to the surface on three times in his very long life. The first was when your grandfather created Adam and Eve, Second was after the Death of his half brother, Jesus, to burn half of Rome down because he hated the rule of the Roman Gods and to put them in their place, and lastly was to save your mother from a horrible act of crime. Which led to the birth of you, young prince."

"What did you just call me?" Percy was thinking everything over of what was just said.

"Young prince. For you are the king of Hell's son therefor you are a prince. The decider of our fate."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly like I said. When the time comes you will be judging the fate of hell. There is a war coming far greater than the ones the greeks and romans are facing now. Your father will follow you no matter your choice, I can see it in his eyes. Everytime he talks about meeting you there is a sparkle in his eye and I assure you whatever you choose not only will your father follow but hell as well including myself. I will always follow your father." At the end Azrael had this far away look.

"Do you love him?" That snapped her out of her thoughts.

"No I could never love him like that. He is more like my brother we have been together since the beginning."

"If I'm not misstaken wouldn't you and him be brother and sister if you are both from God?"

"No not exactly. When God created life I was created. There couldn't be life without death. It's how the universe works. There couldn't be peace without chaos even the most powerful can't deny that fact." Azrael let a small smile graced her face. "When I was created I was born in utter darkness until your father graced me with his appearance. In that darkness a man so bright appeared and I never saw anything like it. He was handsome. He had jet black hair that was short but long enough to run your hand through it, he had no facial hair showing off his strong facial features, his lips were a pretty red, and most of all his eyes were the brightest yet the most stunning part of him. His eyes were the color of lush green grass, so pretty yet held so much power. He gave of so much light in the darkness like a flashlight in a dark box. His wings were white and that's where the light originated from. His name was Samael, the light bringer." Azrael turned to Percy. "Your father helped me in my time of need. He taught me everything I know. He was utter perfection just like how your grandfather created him. He was smart, loyal, charismatic, and most of all would always put up a fight and never gave up."

"What happened?"

"His anger at his father consumed him. He felt abandonment. After the creation of his brothers his father created earth focusing all his time on it leaving his sons. So he raised a rebellion. And the rest is history."

"Can you tell me more?" Percy was very interested in the story.

"Another day, young prince. The day is almost over anyways." It was at that moment Percy realized it has gotten darker and he had to be at camp.

"Oh shit. I must be at camp soon."

"Relax I can take you. You don't have full control yet."

"When will I be able to fully control powers?"

"In due time." Azrael went to stand. "Also make sure you work on your anger, you will need allies in the near future."

"I will try."

"Now come we must hurry back before dinner time." Azrael gave a hand out for Percy and he accepted it. "Also I forgot to tell your father sent me here to train you and I will. So meet me where we started earlier tomorrow after breakfast."

"Okay."

"Now hold on." Azrael said before lifting off towards camp.

 **LINE BREAK**

After being dropped off were they met originally Azrael flew off to god knows where and Percy ran to the cabin Will told him to go to earlier. After knocking three times a boy answered. He was tall but still shorter than Percy maybe about 6 foot, he had brown curly hair, upturned nose, elvish features, a tan, and was skinny. His eyes were blue with a mischievous glint in them and his smirk told Percy he was a trouble maker.

"And you are?"

"Percy."

"Well Percy, names Travis. And I think you might be a little lost seeing how this is the Hermes Cabin and you don't look like any of my siblings." Travis looked up and down Percy. "And don't you own a shirt?" Percy forgot about his shirt at least his jacket covered his wing tattoos.

"I think I'm in the right place seeing how a kid named Will told me to come here and no I don't own a shirt just this jacket and shorts." He lost his shoes in the fight and his shirt as well but he didn't want to tell Travis that.

"You know who your godly parent is?"

"No." Percy didn't give away who his parent was.

"Great I thought Theseus made the gods swear an oath that they would take care of this problem." Travis said to himself. "Well I will say you look more like an Ares camper but seeing how you haven't been claimed yet we won't know for sure."

"I'm guessing I'm bunking here?"

"I guess." Travis moved out of the doorway to let Percy enter. "Just one question. Who is your mortal parent? Your mom or dad?" That stopped Percy in his tracks not expecting that question.

"Mother." Percy left it at that. That also left him in a sour mood.

"Oh okay." Travis said noticing the temperature got significantly colder. "Well dinner is about to start so we need to get to the pavillon." Just as he said that a horn was blown. "After we get back I'll introduce you to everyone."

As they went to the pavillon Percy zipped up his jacket not wanting to show he wasn't wearing a shirt.

 **LINE BREAK**

After everyone was sitting, with Percy at the far right corner on the bench with the rest of the Hermes cabin staring at him. Percy looked around noticing that the seats were organized like the cabins and most of the tables were filled with kids except the first three and the eighth as well as the thirteenth. If he remembered correctly the first three represented Zeus, Hera, and Poseidon. The eighth was for Artemis and her hunters and the thirteenth belonged to Hades. Percy also noticed a head table which hosted Chiron and a few others he didn't know with a seat in the middle unoccupied.

"Campers!" Chiron said aloud to stop the talking. "We have a new camper. His name is Percy Jackson. Please be respectful to him and welcome him in these tough times. To the Gods!" Was all that was said and the campers raised their goblets and said thanks to the gods then they all got up to get in line in front of a fire with full plates. Percy looked down at his plate to see it filled with food yet his goblet empty.

"Your plate was filled by nymphs but you must not have been paying attention and your goblet can be filled with whatever you want just think." Travis filled in for him.

"Where is everybody going?"

"To the brazier to sacrifice to the god's. They like the smell of the food. All you have to do is say the god that you want to sacrifice to. And drop in a portion of your food in. Come on."

As Percy waited in line he thought about who to sacrifice too. He didn't know any of the Greek gods and he didn't care to know any really. But when he got to the front he didn't know what to do. So he dumped all his food in and thought about Azrael and wanted to thank her for her guidance he noticed a dark wisp of smoke lift in the air. When he went back to his seat he noticed Travis staring at him.

"Why did you do that?"

"I'm not hungry." Truth be told he wasn't actually thinking about it he hasn't been hungry all day or thirsty. He was lost in thought when he remembered what Azrael told him. So he got up and walked to where Will was sitting.

"Hey Will." Will turned his head and saw Percy and he visibly got scared. And his brothers and sisters noticed.

"Y-y-yes Percy?"

"I wanted to say sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to be so mean to you but this jacket is special to me and I was scared it was gone forever." Percy started to scratch the back of his neck not used to apologizing.

"It's okay I think I would have reacted the same way if I was told my favorite bow was broken." Will noticed Percy's nervousness.

"Friends?" Percy stuck his hand out for a shake.

"Sure." Will accepted Percy's hand

"Why don't you just leave creep?" This was said by one of Will's sisters.

"What?" Percy asked trying to hold back his anger.

"I said why don't you leave. Creep."

"Sharon calm down." Will was trying to diffuse the situation before it got ugly.

"NO. He attacked you earlier Will. Can't you see he is nothing but a freak?" Will's other brothers and sisters started to agree.

"Please calm down." Will said directing this to Percy now seeing he was pissed at this point.

"No let them keep talking Will. It's okay let them speak their mind. But know if any of you need my help I won't be there." Percy gave Will an apologetic look and he nodded sadly then went to scowl at his siblings. This scene didn't go unnoticed by everyone and when Percy went to leave Travis tried to stop him.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." Percy said deathly calm and Travis obliged. Percy went back to the Hermes cabin and slammed the door shut with so much force it nearly fell off it's hinges. He went to the darkest corner and took his jacket off and layed it down and layed on it. He fell asleep fast which was unusual seeing how he usually tosses and turns before finally going to sleep.

 **Heaven - Years after the creation of man**

" _You abandon me and you think saying sorry will have justice, father?" A voice yelled. Percy had no idea what was going on but the yelling sounded like it came from him. When he looked down he noticed he had golden armour on that covered his torso and his leg, his feet had ancient greek styled sandals that met his armour at his knees. In Percy's right hand was sword that had flames coming off of it. The handle was golden with jewels of all kind engraved in the metal, The blade was about three foot long and was silver and had no designs on it only fire coming off the side of the double blade. Percy could tell it was extremely sharp._

" _No my son I do not believe that. But I do know if you stop this madness now we can go back to normal." A voice said and this time Percy couldn't find the source._

" _Madness father? You left your children behind so you could play with your new toy, earth as you call it. This is what you deserve." As Percy's hand came down that had the sword in it he felt a kick to his chest and the next thing Percy felt was falling._

" _I'm sorry you feel that way, my son. I hope you will forgive me someday." That was the last thing Percy heard before filling utter pain._

 _It felt like he was being burned alive. His armour he noticed was being taken away slowly ripping off his body. But his sword stayed with him. His body was numb from pain. His whole body was red from burning from the inside. He thought he was dead until he heard a boom and felt solid ground under him. He looked to his right to see his sword sticking out of the ground. Instead of the glowing sword he saw earlier there sat a dull one. Instead of a flaming sword there was a regular sword with a golden handle, jewels, and a silver blade. Nothing interesting about it now but only the jewels. When he looked down he was in white robes but was in tatters, his armour long gone._

 _If a mortal was around they would have seen what look like a star fell from heaven. As Percy slowly got up he felt weak. And the only thing on his mind was to yell at his father._

" _YOU WILL REGRET THIS ONE DAY FATHER. I WILL MAKE YOU PAY. ALL OF YOU." That was the last thing Percy heard before waking up._

 **End of Dream**

When Percy awoke he noticed two things. First was he was the only one awake and second he was sweating and his skin felt like it was on fire. They only thing he could think of was to run outside to the cool air. Once outside he noticed no one was up he also saw the sun decided to finally come up. He ran back into the cabin to grab his jacket and ran towards the meeting area.

Once there he saw Azrael sitting on a stump with her eyes closed and listening to nature.

"Your early." She said not opening her eyes.

"Same could be said about you." He said joining her on the large stump. He set his jacket down next to him.

"Well I had a feeling you would be here early." Azrael opened her eyes and handed him a plastic bag. "Here you go. I had a feeling you didn't like these campers scents of fashion. Because quite frankly I agree with you."

"Thank you." Percy looked in the bag to see a black sleeveless shirt that had the band Metallica on it, it also had black pants,black combat boots, and it was nice to see it all came with black fingerless gloves.

"Go ahead and put it on I know you are dying to get out of those horrid camp clothes." Percy agreed to that.

"Do you mind turning around?" Percy asked standing.

"What you scared for someone to see?"

"No but I do enjoy my privacy." Percy said starting to unbutton his cargo shorts.

"Okay whatever you say." Azrael said closing her eyes. Percy took all his clothes off which was only a pair of boxers and cargo shorts. When he heard it. "Nice ass Jackson." When he turned to see the culprit it was none other than Azrael herself.

"I said turn around." Percy growled out.

"I think it's a little too late for that." Was the reply he got and Azrael was not looking at his face when she said that. "Nice-"

"Shut up." Percy said pulling the new pair of boxers on then his jeans and shirt followed. His jeans were black with rips in as the design and they hugged his legs. He put his socks and boots on afterward. "Never speak of this again."

"Whatever you say. But I know one thing Lilith would have had so much fun with you." Azrael looked Percy up and down. "Especially how that clothing hugged your body." It was true. Before this whole camp thing Percy spent most of his time working out so he had some muscle on him.

"I hate being looked at like a piece of meat."

"Relax I'm just messing with you, young prince. Your father would have my head if I did something like that." Percy relaxed a little. He grabbed his jacket and put it on. "Now I have something to show you. Grab my hand." Percy did just that and all of a sudden they were off to god knows where.

 **LINE BREAK**

Percy and Azrael landed in a different forest. From what Percy could tell they were at the edge of a clearing. When he looked in the clearing he saw something that he could never forget. In the middle was what looked like a campsite but the camp didn't have mortals but monsters that came from stories his mother used to tell him. There were about seven very large tall one eyed men known as cyclops. All looked ugly with their yellow teeth and dirty clothing. All around was insects flying around over dead bodies. Some were clothed but most were not. Percy could tell all these bodies were mortal.

Some of the bodies were missing limbs and from the smell and blood on the cyclops' they were most likely eaten. That wasn't even the worst part some of the mortals that were naked had blood all over them and from the sighting of seeing two of the cyclops naked Percy knew what happened. They used the mortals as away of food and pleasure and that made Percy sick to his stomach. What caught Percy's attention though was a silver cage that held a girl.

The girl was beautiful. She had stunning brown hair that fell past her shoulders, her skin was like salted caramel, she had soft facial features with high cheekbones, and he could see her dark eyes from here. Percy was scared of what will happen to the girl if he didn't do anything to help. As he went to move he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't."

"What do you mean don't? We have to help her. They could rape and kill her." Percy said still scared for her.

"Just watch." After hearing that he looked back to the girl and couldn't believe what he saw.

All of a sudden she had big black wings sprouting from her back and white looking armour that had designs of strength that people could muster but all the figures in the armour was women and Percy didn't have no problems with that. Her battle skirt had brown leather straps all around her waist, her legs were covered up with brown leather pants that hugged her legs. In her hand was a dagger in left and a sword in her right. Percy couldn't make out the designs.

All of a sudden Percy saw her spin using her wings to cut through the bars of the cage. And at her full height Percy could tell she stood at least 5'7.

"That Percy is Jade. One of heaven's best female fighters. She is Gabriel's daughters, the angel of strength, but don't let that fool you. She is strong in her own right."

Percy had no words. Next thing he knew the cyclops went for her the first had it's head cut clean off. The next one went to stab her with his spear but she used her wings as a shield and the spear broke on impact causing the splinters to hit back at the monster and when he was blinded Jade used her dagger as a throwing knife and it went through his eye coming out of his skull. Two down five more to go Percy thought. The next one was one of the naked ones. Percy couldn't make out the words but whatever was said you could tell disgusted the angel.

When the monster went to strike her she rolled underneath him and in that process cut his dick off. The cyclops let out a non manly scream before he was impaled on Jade's sword. The next two teamed up but it was futile the angel was too skilled for them to keep up she jumped and kicked one in the head knocking it back and she used that to come down hard on the others head stabbing it and sliding down it's back still the blade stuck in him. She picked her dagger up off the ground just in time for the next one. The one she used as a springboard roared before charging and Jade slid under him and cut the back of his knees then used both her blades to kill him. One more came charging while she was distracted but all she did was flick her hands and both her weapons went flying at him killing him. The last one was naked as well and he was the tallest indicating he was the leader. He charged her as well and Percy thought she would be dead since she was weaponless but she jumped and used her wings to cut him in half.

After they were all killed Percy's jaw dropped at Jade's ability to kill like that. He also noticed that there weren't any body's but golden dust were the cyclops were. He saw Jade go pick her weapons up and go towards some of the dead mortals. That's when he noticed Azrael start to move towards the clearing.

"Lady Death." Jade said noticing both Azrael and Percy. "And new guy."

"What have I told you Jade you can call me Azrael."

"Yes but still Lady Death sounds cooler." Azrael laughed.

"I agree with you there. Jade I would you like to meet my apprentice here." Azrael said gesturing to Percy.

"Milady did you finally have have a child?" Jade asked in a joking manner.

"No, this is a good friend's son."

"Do I happen to know this 'good friend'?" Jade asked with a chuckle.

"Actually you do. He is your uncle after all." Jade was had a thinking look but then it dawned on her.

"Nephilim." She said pointing her sword at Percy.

"Jade no!" Azrael said pushing Percy behind her. "Please do not tell anyone. For me. He is very important for the future. You know you can not mess with fate."

"Okay for you, milady." Jade put her sword away. "You know I could be kicked out of heaven for this. This is treason. You know my father and uncles is on a manhunt for him."

"I know but please just trust me on this."

"Okay I will."

"Thank you. I owe you one."

"No problem." Jade looked Percy up and down checking him out. "See you around I guess." With that she flew off.

"What was that?"

"Me saving your ass." Azrael turned to Percy. "If that was any other angel I would have to have done something so you wouldn't have been found out."

"What was that word she called me?"

"Nephilim? It is a word used to call a child of hell and earth."

"Does that mean I have siblings?"

"No. You are the first child of Lucifer. But demons have had children and they are very destructive so they are usually killed on sight."

"That's good news." Percy said sarcastically. "How do two know each other so well?"

"I am the personification of death meaning I can travel through both heaven and hell without trouble but I usually spend most of my time in hell with your father." Azrael said turning to the bodies. "Now come help me clean up."

 **LINE BREAK**

"So this day so far has been interesting." Percy said to Azrael. It was already noon they spent a lot of time in the clearing cleaning up and just talking.

"I agree. I know you haven't been trained yet but I also know you can't just fight with your claws so I got you something." Azrael pulled out the sword from Percy's dreams it had the same golden handle with golden sword guard and same silver blade only it was missing the jewels that was engraved in the handle.

"That's the sword." Percy said in awe.

"What do you mean 'that's the sword'? Have you seen this blade ever in your life?" Azrael asked intrigued.

"No not in person but in my dreams last night only it was on fire and had jewels in the handle."

"Interesting. You are correct though this blade used to have flames on it and it used to have jewels in it but that was a long time ago." Azrael stuck the sword in the ground. "This used to belong to your father. It was a gift from his father, your grandfather, to him. This blade is the famed _sword of flames_ or _sword of justice._ This blade was so sharp it could cut through the universe itself and your father used it to cut open the gates of heaven during his rebellion. But when he was kicked out of heaven it lost it's power. It can no longer be able to harness the flames of god. It is still sharp but not like it used to be. And the jewels no rest upon your father's crown."

"Wow. also may I ask one more thing?" Azrael nodded. "Why is everything silver? Jade's blades were silver, so is this blade, and so is yours. What is so important about silver?"

"I was wondering if you would catch that." Azrael gave Percy a smile. "Silver is God's element. His city is made of it and so are the weapons and armour. But Gold is your father's that's why the handle is gold on your sword. But when Judas betrayed Jesus he was given silver coins so after that God made silver the common enemy to all evil. That's why Artemis uses it in her hunt and that's why all angels use it."

"But I thought Artemis is a greek god therefor different religion?"

"You are right about that but think about this every pagan religion have a higher being and greeks and romans have the same one. His name is Chaos." Azrael said blowing Percy's mind. "We are all connected Percy even if we believe differently we all came from something."

Percy had no words.

 **As I said yesterday the second part will be out today. I hope yall enjoyed it was fun to write. I hope you liked some of the history and more will come. Next chapter will be kicking things off with the story. Next chapter with be during Blood of Olympus but there will be more to come. Trust me this is just getting started.**

 **Also next chapter will be a time jump so be prepared for that. And please vote after next chapter I'm ending the poll and setting the pairing. Also i hoped you like the OC. I wanted a badass and not some damsel in distress.** **Also Percy and the OC are cousins but it it's like what is in the PJO universe their parents don't have DNA so it's not incest.**

 **So what character is your favorite so far?**

 **Until next time. I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter. Peace.**


End file.
